


You think shit settles?

by Butterflyfish



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl poetry, poem, rwg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflyfish/pseuds/Butterflyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem! Yay!<br/>Daryl contemplates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You think shit settles?

**Author's Note:**

> I might have to compile these in a series soon. 
> 
> Title stolen from the episode knots untie.
> 
> Thank you for reading X

Stolen looks across the dead  
Bodies lying at our feet.  
It's not enough to look, though  
I need more than glances.  
Broken arrows, empty clips  
It doesn't matter when we're  
So close we almost touch.  
But we rarely touch, I worry  
That if the tension breaks  
The stolen looks across the dead  
Won't feel the same no more.  
They're all I have, it's not  
Enough but all I've  
got, to lose that, for the sake  
Of my lust I'd rather  
Steal looks forever, and not  
Ever feel his warmth. I know  
As much as I want him, I  
Don't want him, too. As much as  
I need him, others need him.  
It's not about me, never is.  
It can't be, it won't be.  
'Cause shit don't settle, it just  
Floats in the water, or soaks  
In the ground. Everyone  
Does it, but don't no one  
Want it around.

 

 


End file.
